walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyatt's Story
"Wyatt's Story" is the second chronological story of the "400 Days" DLC of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. The story takes place 41 days into the apocalypse. It follows Wyatt and his friend Eddie attempting to escape from an unknown aggressor. Plot Synopsis The story has Wyatt and Eddie driving away from Nate after what is hinted that their camp was raided by a group, causing Eddie to kill a man, and having them escape with Nate following them. After, Wyatt or Eddie (depending on whether or not you take the gun and your accuracy) shoots at Nate, destroying a headlight, he pulls off the side of the road, giving Wyatt and Eddie the opportunity to pull off into the woods in hopes of evading Nate. After some conversation between the two, Eddie runs over Bennett, causing Wyatt and Eddie to have an argument about who goes and investigates whether or not it was a walker, with you either convincing Eddie to go, or playing a game of rock paper scissors to decide. If Eddie goes, Nate finds Wyatt in the car and causes Wyatt to abandon Eddie, or Wyatt goes, and after finding Bennett, you are given the option of either carrying Bennett back to the car after walkers start coming, or leaving him. Whichever option you choose, Eddie abandons Wyatt after being attacked by Nate, ending the scenario with him running off into the forest. In-Game Decision(s) :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. ("400 Days" coming soon.) Did you stay in the car or got out? *Stayed in the car - 57% *Got out the car - 43% Credits *Wyatt *Eddie *Nate *Bennett (No Lines) Deaths *Bennett Trivia *First appearance of Wyatt. *First appearance of Nate. (Chronologically) *First (and last) appearance of Eddie. *This story has the least named characters than any other story or episode in The Walking Dead. **Also, this story has the least deaths than any other story. (Determinant) *The pickup truck attacker Wyatt and Eddie face is Nate, the stranger who picks up Russell in his story. *Depending if Wyatt took the car and left Eddie, Eddie's car appears in the epilogue scene. **Otherwise, it will appear abandoned at Gil's Pitstop during Shel's Story. *In the epilogue, it is revealed that Vince saved Wyatt's life after he got separated from Eddie if Wyatt got out of the car. *Failure to take the gun from Eddie during the chase will result in Eddie to shoot the truck himself. *If you stayed in the car, Wyatt's story will chronologically be the first story without any interaction with a walker. *The Rock Paper Scissors game is the first time in the video game where the result is completely by chance. **If the duo tie 4 times and then tie once more, Eddie will repeat the first statement he made about tying. *The chances of Wyatt leaving the car is significantly lower than him staying in the car **There are 3 ways for Wyatt to stay in the car: ***Win in Rock, Paper, Scissors ***Abstain twice in Rock, Paper Scissors ***Constantly refuse Eddie's offer of Rock, Paper, Scissors **The only way for Wyatt to leave the car is for him to lose Rock, Paper, Scissors against Eddie *When Eddie asks you to look in the glovebox for weed you can just simply sit there and Eddie will eventually have a funny dialogue with Wyatt. *This story makes joke about the gameplay visual mechanic, in fact, when used inside the car, it will always trigger some funny dialogs with Eddie. *This story is the only one where the protagonist has no chance to kill a named character. **This is also so far the only part of The Walking Dead universe with a car tailing. *This is the only story with a fighting QTE. *This is the only story without a female character. Goofs/Errors *Eddie's car is a 1980's Volkswagen Rabbit which does not have electric windows. *If you got out of the car, you shoot a total of seven walkers. However, the gun Wyatt uses is a Single Action Army revolver which can only hold six rounds. Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC